


Kill me if you can

by mukuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukuran/pseuds/mukuran
Summary: 大佬源x大佬藏





	1. Chapter 1

威尼斯的夜晚意外的安静，这份静谧似乎感染力屋内的人，岛田半藏难得穿着三件套慵懒地坐在沙发上，双腿交叠使得裤脚滑上小腿露出纤细的脚踝，目光满是寒冷，嘴角连丝伪装的笑意都不带。

坐在他对面的人开口：“岛田家主，八个点过分了吧，先不说你吃不吃得下，我们也要有利可盈吧。”

“克里昂先生，整条商线都是我岛田家开通经营的，你是占着我的线赚我的钱，我不觉得我的开价有什么问题。”

克里昂叹了口气，面前的男人不但是这暗黑帝国的巨龙，也是不折不扣地饕餮，他刚想点头，半藏抬手止住了他的动作，反问：“这批货的货源是哪？”

果然这个人的谨慎也不是道听途说的，“我想这是我们这边的问题吧，难道岛田家主还想垄断我的货源？”

半藏摇摇头：“东西来自西亚和来自东亚处理的方式是不一样的，要来自东亚一切都还好说，最近西亚很不太平你应该知道。”

“听说了。”克里昂点点头，“一个叫贝都因的组织在那边崛起，好几个小点的组织都被他们端了，而且据说贝都因的首领很神秘，至今没人知道他的长相。”

“我以为克里昂家族的情报一向一流，贝都因可不是在西亚崛起的，早在几年前，美国那边就有了动静，不过既然这次我拿了高利，自然就不会让那个家伙为所欲为。”半藏不在意地开口，说实话这样刚刚崛起的小组织他是不放在眼里了，根基不够稳定而去走的渠道很有可能是其他什么家族管理的，而作为这黑暗帝国的统治者，没有哪个家族不卖他岛田半藏面子。

克里昂得到了准确的答案也就安心不少，点了点头两人握了握手结束了这次谈话。

一切都那么完美，丝毫没有漏洞，然而谁也没想到，一个月后那批货真的被截了，不出所料对方是那个贝都因。

在岛田半藏暴怒时贝都因的首领此时却身处直布罗陀，平静地坐在自己私人医生面前，他西装革履，即便抹了发油还是有几根毛乱发垂在额前。

美丽的女医生看着他平静的样子丝毫不像是跟黑道巨头对着干的嘴脸，她轻叹了口气：“源氏，虽然你的身体恢复得不错但你别忘了你怎么被缝起来的，以及你是怎么被划开的。”

那位像王子一样的贝都因首领轻笑着看向对方，他讨喜的微笑像是春天的阳关一般亲和，语气轻松：“谢谢你安吉拉，周小姐为我搭配的食疗很有效也很美味，这八年过去我也有在坚持。”

“源氏，你知道我不是这个意思。”医生拉开这个小王子的袖子，为他量血压，二人都习惯性地沉默下来，耳边只有仪器以及心跳的声音，直到测量结束，医生宣布一切正常才再次打破沉默。

源氏自己拉下袖子扣上扣子，这是他定期的检查，以及和这位医生交流交流：“齐格勒博士，你知道我是怎么起家的，我知道你心里大部分是善良，当然也不少对科学、医学的执着与疯狂，所以我非常看好你，选了你成为我的救命恩人……所以你不用多说了，新的那批器官已经到了，欢迎您随时去提货。”

安吉拉知道面前这个人有多固执，将检查结果记录好关上病历塞入名为海勒.阿波罗那栏，源氏众多假名之一，也是最为公开的一个，因为组织里的人都这么称呼他，如同烈日一般耀眼，爽朗又亲和同时也绝对致命，与太阳神同名的首领：海勒·阿波罗，而这个名字，马上就要被整个黑暗世界所熟知。


	2. Chapter 2

今晚是劳伦斯公爵的生日，宴会在他的山中的一处别墅中举办，到场的人非富即贵，从政坛到商场甚至一些大明星都回到了，这样难能可贵的机会让生日宴也变成了生意场。

与劳伦斯家族有着几代联姻关系的摩尔根家族既然也到场了，然而这次来到的不单是老摩尔根，还有他的独子艾伦，艾伦的妻子也是劳伦斯的大女儿茱莉娅，这个可怜的女人在一年前查出来肾衰，尽管作为公爵的女儿，依旧难求一颗高匹配度的肾，这也是今天艾伦前来的主要原因。

摩尔根家族世代从政，且不提老摩尔根本人，他那位还算拿得出手的儿子身上都带着些政治家的自负，这使得劳伦斯介绍新朋友是艾伦依旧一副拿鼻子看人的高傲嘴脸，他打量着劳伦斯的新朋友，年级和自己相当，或许还比自己小些，典型的亚洲人长相，固然身高也比自己矮小，这样的东方人出现在满是权贵的场合，一看就是来扒关系的。

劳伦斯的表现则截然相反，当他看见这个亚洲男人时热情地走上前与人拥抱：“阿波罗，我亲爱的朋友，过来见见摩尔根未来的家主。”

源氏笑得亲和，在与劳伦斯拥抱后带着善意的眼神看向艾伦，他眼里承载着阳光，嘴角带着暖意，尽管他满脸疤痕却依旧十分帅气，源氏大度地迎上艾伦轻蔑的目光，自我介绍道：“在下海勒·阿波罗，很高兴认识您，对于您妻子的遭遇我很抱歉。”

这是艾伦才回过味来，这就是劳伦斯之前说的地下器官交易最大的掌权人，他收起之前的目光，但依旧保持着那副高傲：“阿波罗先生，幸会，我是艾伦·摩尔根，相信茱莉娅的事情你已经很清楚了，是否介意借一步说话，我想和你谈谈重要细节。”

“不用了摩尔根先生，我想劳伦斯的宴会上就是个绝妙的地方，至少这里不会有人装录音器。”源氏笑着摆摆手，他棕色的眸子轻易捕捉到了对方眼里闪过的一丝不满，微微垂下头继续道：“能为摩尔根先生服务是我的荣幸，况且我是劳伦斯的朋友，自然不会怠慢您，货绝对没问题，保证能找到您需要的，但是交易地点与人手必须是我这边的，这也是为了我们两方的利益。”

艾伦听懂了源氏的意思，医生医院必须是源氏手下的，而看在劳伦斯的面子上手术很快就能开始，他点了点头问道：“那再好不多，那么价钱方面呢？”

源氏招了招手，他身后那个毫无存在感的秘书走上前来，源氏脸上依旧那副阳光的笑容，仿佛黑暗从来没有触碰过他的衣角：“我不接受议价，抱歉，不过我会给您一个合理的价格，这是我的下属莱恩，他之后会和你私下交涉，合作愉快。”

从来没有听过如此霸道的开价，艾伦愣了愣脸上有些犹豫，目光转向劳伦斯，没想到劳伦斯二话不说地同意了，艾伦看着二人拥抱，直到源氏伸手过来与自己握手他都不明白堂堂劳伦斯公爵，为什么轻易就和对方商定了价格，甚至不经过自己的同意。

劳伦斯叹了口气看了艾伦一眼，和他那位父亲比起来果然还是太嫩了，他还不知道与人讨价还价是要有筹码的，自己的女儿身处病痛之中，本就属于有求于人，而那位阿波罗可不是那么简单的人物，现在地下的器官市场几乎都被人垄断了，他自然有漫天要价的权力。

恰巧这时劳伦斯的用人走近，向三位微微欠身：“打扰各位的谈话了，阿波罗先生，有您的来电。”

这样的宴会别说录音录像设备，就连个人通讯设备也被严格监管着，源氏向二人道别带着莱恩来到通话室，二人进行了极简的对话后源氏的笑意更浓了，他出了通话室回到宴会，找了个不易被人察觉的角落。

发现主人心情愉快的秘书主动搭话：“Boss，一切顺利？那批货需要转手吗？”

“不，那批货被半藏做了标记，只要我们一动绝对就打草惊蛇，就扣在那里吧，最近他一定在想办法清理我在西亚那边的势力，几个中央情报及毒品交易转为地下，土耳其那个点放给他，总要让他尝点甜头并保持自信，先不要收克里昂的线了，将他之前扣在俄罗斯的货放出去，让他重新信任起安德烈。”

莱恩点了点头，源氏又扫了一圈在场的人，转头问道：“今晚有半藏的人吗？”

“有的，是位女明星，也是某位政客的情人，岛田家主想必在她那条线上受益了不少，不过那位政客要参选了，所以决定要和她断了，她今天来估计也是为了找下家。”

对于莱恩的情报源氏一向都很满意，西亚那边忙着可不是给半藏添堵的时候，现在做大动作也不太合适，但也该送份大礼给半藏了，想了想他转向莱恩，带着些恶作剧的兴奋双眼放着光彩：“我想到了！詹米森·法尔克司，最爱制造惊喜的人！”


	3. Chapter 3

岛田半藏的座驾被袭击的消息几乎在爆炸后一秒钟迅速传开，那是他正赶往一场会议，爆炸时周围的车被波及，普通市民虽无死亡，但也避免不了受伤，这样疯狂的恐怖活动几乎直指狂鼠詹米森，提到这个精神有些不正常的人，许多知情者都觉得半藏凶多吉少。

然而不到一个月这位岛田组的主人就决定在东京开办一场宴会证明自己已经痊愈，此时这位主角正拿着资料一遍遍阅读着，在半藏刚出事不就他便立刻派人去查肇事者，詹米森做事从来都好不掩盖，轻而易举就查到了他，然而重点是他受雇于何人，一个叫海勒·阿波罗的名字进入了他的眼中，而顺着这个名字再往里查，便得到了一个出乎意料又属情理之中的答案：贝都因。

这也就是此时这个阿波罗拿着宴会邀请函走入这个高级酒店的原因，半藏不但查到了他还邀请了他，如同源氏的计划一样，他带着迷人的微笑进入会场，和几位恰巧熟识的人打着招呼，几个漂亮女人的目光留恋在他完美的身材上，哪怕被西装包裹，他结实的身段依旧无法掩盖，岛田源氏，只要他出现便如同太阳一般，几乎吸引着所有人的眼光。

相反半藏的脸色此时不大好，他的所有资料里根本没有人照到海勒阿波罗的样子，甚至连他的外貌形容都只有一个词：黑发。值得人寻味的是，此人之前参加了劳伦斯公爵的生日宴会，还与劳伦斯及艾伦摩尔根展开了一段不算简短的谈话，根据露比的情报，当时劳伦斯对阿波罗的态度十分热情，这可不寻常，几年前半藏试图搭上这位公爵的线，结果却遭到了拒绝，介于对方是皇室又有些道上的力量半藏一时半会儿也不能把他怎么样，之后也就不了了之了。

岛田半藏作为黑暗帝国的国王，第一次开始有了些危机感，这个黑暗世界依旧有一部分他无法掌控，这使得他有些烦躁，但此时他必须出息他的宴会，一身暗蓝色的西服勾勒出他的窄腰，领口绣着一条金色的龙，短发有些叛逆地翘着，一撇刘海垂在额前，他就是这么登场了。

主人来到宴会啊，大家自然而然地让出一个空间，严肃的岛田家主面上不带笑，眼神倒是稍有的带着些柔和，他轻咳一声场内的人便安静下来。

“感谢各位参加我岛田半藏的宴会，这些日子也让大家牵挂了，正如各位所见，如今我已经恢复健康，那么今天便好好享受吧，谢谢，干杯。”语毕，半藏举起细长的香槟杯，随而一饮而尽，他雄鹰般的眼神迅速扫过会场里所有黑发的男人，一个身影吸引了他的注意。

这……怎么可能！

南田察觉到了家主的变化，上前询问：“家主，可是有什么奇怪的人混在里面？”

半藏摇摇头捏了捏鼻梁，再抬头那个男人便消失了，他轻叹一句：“不，没事……我是最近有点累了，竟然看见个死人。”

这个答案南田再熟悉不过，在半藏当上家主不就他便经常听到这个答案，而这个死人指得就是岛田家曾经的二少爷——岛田源氏。曾经的家主有一头长发，而在二少爷死后他便将长发剪去，至今没有留起来，其中的缘由便不是他能探知的了。

聪明的下属跟着家主一步步远离了人群，走到酒店宴会厅外的阳台，将家主的思绪转移：“那海勒阿波罗怎么办？需要我去找他吗？”

“嗯，找到他，让他来我的房间找我，我需要和他单独聊聊。”

话音刚落，二人身后就传来一个慵懒又有些轻佻的声音：“哼嗯？岛田家主能邀请我参加宴会已经让我受宠若惊，怎么还要约我单独谈谈？”

这个熟悉的声线，哪怕说的不是日语半藏也很快认了出来，他僵着身子害怕这以前都是梦，而南田就不同了，他并没有见过几次岛田源氏，固然也没有在第一时间认出对方，但他立刻反应过来面前的人便是海勒·阿波罗，主动回应：“阿波罗先生，晚上好。”

“晚上好，岛田家主的亲信……怎么称呼？”

“在下南田，无足挂齿的小人物。”南田微微低头一副恭敬的样子，但他还是由衷地感叹这位阿波罗，如果说什么人让你第一眼看上去就想深交，那这个人一定是海勒阿波罗，琥珀色的眸子带着一种特有的专注，当他看向你你便拒绝不了，而嘴角时常保持的笑容柔和了他身边的气场，让人轻易便进入了他的范围，这种被善意与亲和包裹的气场里，人们总是会说得有些多，而阿波罗也会勾起人们的倾诉欲，让人难以克制去吐露，从而就暴露了弱点。

这些计量最为熟悉的人就是半藏，他转过身看向了自己八年来的梦魇，他脸上的伤痕丝毫不影响他的魅力，甚至因为时间让那个小麻雀变得稳重许多，有一秒钟半藏几乎不敢认，而他也没有念出那两个字，反而叫了那个让自己焦头烂额的名字：“阿波罗先生。”


	4. Chapter 4

在酒店最顶层的房间里，半藏看着面前嘴角带笑的那人，他从来没想过会以这个姿态和源氏详见，不，他甚至没想过会再见到源氏，他以为他的兄弟早在八年前已经被自己杀死了，他亲手切开了他的胸膛，为什么他现在却还能这样完好无损的出现自己面前，不过也不算完好无算，他的兄弟脸上满是伤疤，就连岁月也在他眼角落下了几刀划痕。

“哥哥，Don't you recognize me？”身边没了外人源氏也就不需要继续伪装，他打量着自己的的兄长，像是一只雄鹰盯着猎物。

半藏很不喜欢他的颜色，自从稳固了自己的地位就再也没有人敢这么看着他的了，半藏侧开对方的目光，答：“你可以叫我哥哥，但你已经不是我的源氏了。”

“你的源氏？你是说那只叽叽喳喳的小麻雀，还是那具被你亲自斩杀的亡魂？”源氏的目光离开了半藏的脸颊，他扫过人的脖颈，看着颈部细嫩的皮肤被衬衫锁住，他看到半藏明显吞咽了一下，不住低笑了一声。

“我想你今天不是来说这个的，阿波罗先生。”半藏故作镇定，严肃的脸庞几乎看不出破绽。

当然那也只是“几乎”，就在一瞬间，源氏一把抓住了对方的脚踝，身为男人竟然有这样一只手就能握住的脚踝，真是色情。半藏狠狠瞪了对方一眼，源氏却紧紧握着丝毫没有放手的意思，像是拿着一件工艺品在手里把玩。

“那你以为我来时干什么的？给你个惊喜？我记得我的礼物已经送到了啊……詹米森真棒，把你的车炸得飞上了天，那一幕真的很精彩。”

一提起当时的情况半藏就背后一凉，那天他正前往一场会议，突然接到了一个电话，那个号码来自于自己的安保组织，对方说在自己车上扫描到炸弹让他立刻下车躲到安全的地方，半藏二话不说下了车向小跑着远离，而就在这是，话筒里突然传来一阵悠扬的爵士乐。

而当半藏意识到不对的瞬间，自己的车瞬间爆炸，热浪扑面而来，而话筒里的爵士乐依旧款款歌唱着：“I will wait for you，meditating how sweet life will be，when you come back to me.*”

直至此时半藏才恍然大悟，那是打电话给自己的就是源氏，他占了自己的私人内线，虽然他已经抛弃了那根内线，但这样的危机感让他立刻掏出枪指着对面的人。

源氏依旧不为所动，他知道半藏想起来那天的事情，甚至对方拿枪对着自己都在意料之中，他无所畏惧地对着枪口和这位黑暗帝国的主人：“那么事情现在就好说多了，你是要配合地躺好，还是要挣扎一番后被我强奸？”

“我是你哥哥！”

“我是你男人。”

语毕，半藏就被人猛然一拽摔下了椅子，但这丝毫不影响这位黑暗世界的掌舵人，半藏另一只脚朝着源氏膝盖踢去，对方勉强稳住身形，趁这个空档半藏也抽出了自己的脚踝，起身掏出手枪，还来不及开枪就被擒住扭过胳膊卸下了手枪，半藏没有因此被控制住，反手一肘子敲向源氏的太阳穴，源氏迅速出手格挡用处全力死死钳住半藏手臂，而还不等半藏下一招，就一膝盖狠狠顶在人腰上，男人重心不稳跌在了地上，成了一幅阶下囚的姿态。

源氏挑眉：“我以为你会反抗得更激烈一点，不够看啊半藏……你到底在小看谁？”

男人没有回答他，皱着眉看着二人地上的倒影，他从来没有被如此羞辱过，就连二人荒唐年少时源氏都是个温柔的人，他会为弄伤自己而道歉，也会不停询问自己的感受，尽管那很羞耻……也是，是自己先杀了他，面前的男人不过是个来报仇的恶灵。

源氏看出对方又想发动攻击，索性扯下领带捆住人的双手，拉扯着人推在床上，随着衬衫的纽扣一颗颗被揭开，半藏深藏多年的秘密也渐渐浮出水面，他的身体因源氏的抚摸而渐渐发热，下身不合时宜的半硬起，而他唯一能做的就是懊恼地侧开头。

对方也没再难为他，拿起桌子上的润滑剂，直接挤了些在半藏后穴处以及自己掌心，源氏掏出自己依旧疲软的性器，抹上润滑剂强迫着自己硬挺，然后二话不说地塞入半藏后穴。

没有前戏、没有扩张，二人都不算完全勃起，源氏甚至连衣服都没有脱，这表明了就是一场宣告地位与主权的行为，根本不能算是性爱。

半藏疼的脸色发白，甚至都发不出声，只能忍受着身后被强制塞满的不适，他抬头看了看身上的人，发现对方脸色也好不到哪里去，源氏抿着嘴额头显然起了一层薄汗，哪有这么狼狈的施暴者，半藏无奈地轻叹一口气，张嘴呼吸着试图放松。

源氏知道自己的莽撞，也知道现在自己十分不舒服，但这一切都在他意料之中，唯独没有预料到半藏会为了他放松，这个认知瞬间切断了他脑内的某根弦，本就粗大的阴茎在人体内彻底硬挺，将后穴的皱褶都完全撑开，他难以自已地扣住半藏的腰，开始缓缓挺动。

为什么时隔这么多年这个人依旧如此诱人，他的腰身依旧纤细，胸部的肌肉比以前更加发达，源氏没忍住伸手抓了一下，在那龙纹和皮肤上留下了一个抓痕，半藏没控制住发出了一身轻哼，瞬间激起了自己兄弟的施虐欲。

许久没被玩弄的乳头颜色比以前淡了些，下一秒就被掐成了艳红色，乳尖迅速挺立摆明了是可任人采摘的态度；源氏另一只手掐着人的大腿根，一边顶撞一边将人往胯间送，低头一口咬住那颗艳色的乳粒，用舌头碾过，卡着开始肿大的乳晕狠狠咬了一口。

“啊！”半藏终于憋不住发出看一声惊呼，丝毫没察觉是自己的一念之差激起了人的兽欲，他抬手捶向对方却被源氏摁着压了回去，身下本来缓慢的顶弄也因此变得用力而快速，他脚趾不住蜷缩起，整个腰间一下子脱了力，最要命的是源氏依旧同以前一样能精准地顶到他的敏感点，“呜……！停下！啊……源氏！”

源氏抬起头看向半藏，对方的眼里已经盛满雾气和情欲，他笑了笑没有回答，捏着人的屁股往自己阴茎上按，更加放肆地挺动，指尖似有似无地划过被操得红肿的穴口，下一秒他便被突然痉挛的小穴缴得发出了一声闷哼，同人一起射了出来。

他拍拍半藏的屁股将人翻过来，此时的半藏已经有些精疲力尽，软绵绵地跪爬在床上，屁股里还插着自己弟弟的肉棒，源氏低下身子亲吻着兄长的背部，笑说：“哥哥，时隔多年你紧得像个处女，不会以为这样就结束了吧……你知道，我胃口总是很大。”

半藏承受着亡灵带来的痛苦与极乐，在波涛汹涌的欲浪中不知何时晕了过去，直到后半夜源氏终于释放完他所有的经历，爬下床进入浴室，很快里面便传来了流水声，流水声掩盖了男人的声音，他拿着手机简单吩咐了一句：“计划开始，我要杀了半藏。”

而在卧室里本该晕厥过去的人也睁开了眼睛，他从枕头下摸出了手机，按下了发送键。


End file.
